Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to electronic devices. In particular, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for integrally managing a file storage state, a remaining battery state, and a file reproduction state of a client electronic device, and to an electronic device system and a host electronic device using the method.
Description of the Background
In recent years, portable terminals have become widely used, in part, because they can easily be carried. For example, 85% of people in the Republic of Korea are using the mobile communication terminals of portable terminals partially because users may make a voice call while they are moving. Such conventional mobile communication terminals may provide a variety of functions in addition to communicating voice call information between a caller and a called party. The conventional portable terminal may have a file playback function (e.g., MP3 player), and an image collecting function (e.g., digital camera). The conventional portable terminal can also support a function for playing games, such as, for example, a mobile game or an arcade game.
Conventional portable terminals have been developed to provide a variety of functions; however portable terminal batteries have not improved in terms of their capacity. Consumers tend to purchase a variety of electronic devices, such as an MP3 player, a digital camera, and/or a play station portable (PSP), to enjoy their specialized functions (e.g., media file reproduction, video image collection, games), which are provided by the corresponding electronic devices described above, rather than to purchase a single portable terminal. Accordingly, electronic device users may individually and directly manage the respective electronic devices in such a way that they can determine which electronic device stores what type of information and, for example, whether an electronic device needs battery recharging. However, this process may lead to confusion for electronic device users. Furthermore, electronic device users must correctly memorize which electronic devices store which type of files, respectively. For example, if an electronic device user does not memorize the features of a particular electronic device, which stores a specific file to be reproduced, he/she may need to check all the electronic devices, individually.